A high-power U.H.F. television broadcast transmitting station requires and includes complete transmitting facilities, as well as an antenna that is mounted atop a tall supporting structure. The antenna is responsible for directing the transmitted signals that carry the television pictures and sound and/or other signals to an audience. It is the job of the antenna to focus the signals toward the audience. In order to operate properly, the antenna must precisely match the required electrical conditions that attend a particular frequency associated with the operating channel(s). For example television channels are assigned by the Federal Communications Commission in the U.S., and by similar governmental agencies in other countries throughout the world. Traditionally, each television antenna is designed and built to operate over a single channel that is 6.0 MHz wide. Once the antenna is built, that operating frequency is fixed and cannot practically be changes. As the country and the world changes from analog to digital technology, and as existing television channel frequencies are re-assigned to other services, most television stations will be required to change both the mode of operation, i.e. from analog to digital transmission, and to be assigned new operating channels in the U.H.F. television frequency band. In many cases, through either an interim channel assignment and/or a requirement for simultaneous digital and analog television broadcasts, there is a requirement for the broadcast of multiple television channels from the same transmitting site at the same time. Many of these channel assignments are adjacent to one another. This fact then generates a need for a high power antenna that can be used to transmit the channels simultaneously, while at the same time, providing the required electrical parameters to the television transmitting equipment over channels. For example, this would require an antenna that will operate over 12.0 MHz of the television broadcast band for two channels and not the 6.0 MHz band for a single channel. With appropriate television transmitter combining equipment, a single antenna and transmission line may be used to simultaneously transmit the two adjacent channels at the same transmitting site. This invention covers the engineering and design of the high-power transmitting antenna that has both the electrical bandwidth to simultaneously accommodate up to two adjacent 6.0 MHz television channels, while at the same time, providing the appropriate power tolerance and antenna gain to implement the antenna system for up to two full-power television channels. This antenna invention will accommodate two digital channels, two analog channels or one digital and one analog channel.